High School Sucks
by Ninja99
Summary: When the girl comes to school and ignores the 'Fantastic Four', they all far for her. But will she love them back? SasuFemNaru


_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE- CRASH!**_

A hand picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. The owner of those hands rolled over to look out the window.

Sigh. Today was the day. A new school. Great. Today is her first day at Konoha High, which is in the second quater of the whole school year. That and she needs a new alarm clock. She sighed one more time and got up to take a shower. Once she finished with that shower, she brushed her teeth and wore her clothing. She had to wear a uniform. Yep. Unlike the other schools she went to, she had to wear a damn uniform. A skirt too. She hated skirts. Oh god, she hates them more than anything! As I was saying, she wore her uniform. A navy blue mid-thigh length skirt, a white blouse with navy stripes on the sleeves and collar, and knee high white socks with a navy blue top. She wore the usual brown uniform shoes **(Sorry don't know what its called)**

She then brushed her waist long blonde hair and put it up into two poytails on the side of her head with one orange ribbon on each. She put her mothers' neclace, a red spiral attached to black string on her neck and got her backpack. Today was going to be a hell of a day. She was the new student, _again_. She was going to her self this time, not caring if anyone judges her. Pshh...who are they to judge anyway?

She went into the kitchen and prepared suprisingly 3 cups of instant miso ramen. Very suprising. She would usually eat about 5 cups in the morning, but aparrently, she didnt't want to. She would only eat less ramen when she was scared, nervous, or depressed. But she was only nervous because of what the others would think of her.

At her old school she was called Kyuubi because everyone hated her. She was a really nice person, and a fun one too, the type to always stand up for herself and her precious people, not giving a shit about what the others thought, but they called her the Kyuubi because of her past...something that gave her the whisker marks on her cheek. Oh yeah, that was another reason why they called her that. Her cheeks look to be like a kitsune's, so they thought Kyuubi would suit her. Assholes.

Once the blonde finished eating her ramen, she left for school. She walked all the way there because no one was with her to give her a ride. Well, she did have Ero-jiji (Guess who?) but he was still on his 2 year long 'research' trip. Tch, what a pervert.

* * *

"Oi! Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Juugo!" yelled a shaggy brown haired boy with 2 red triangles on his face as he ran through the hall entering the classroom to catch up with his friends. The group of boys turned around to see a very annoying dog lover...Inuzuka Kiba.

"What is it troublsome Kiba?" Shikamaru yawned. Kiba was panting, now that he had stopped running.

"We're getting a new student!" was all he said as he grinned.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Chouji asked.

"Heh, I hope its' a chick," Kiba smirked, "and hopefully she's hot." Shikamaru, Chouji, and even SHINO snorted at that. Juugo just smiled.

RIIIIINGG

All the students went to their seats, waiting for the class to begin.

Kakashi entered the room while reading his porn book and sat down. The class was loud so he said, "Class please quiet down."

And they did. You wouldn't like Kakashi when he's mad. Kakashi grinned under his mask and closed his book. Everyone gasped at the sudden action he had just pulled. Kakashi could only sigh at the sarcasm.

"Okay class. Today we will be having a new student." This caught the attention of 4 popular boys and 5 boys from earlier, who are usually never listening. Kakashi turned to look at the door.

"You can come in now." The door opened to reveal a blonde haired girl. She had waist-length blonde hair tied into two ponytails, whisker marks on her cheeks, and a big grin on her face. He blue eyes sparkled, making everybody speechless. Her skirt didn't help either, it made her look sexy. Some boys were daydreaming about her wearing no socks, revealing her tan slender legs. The boys that were daydreaming all had a nosebleed, which caused the blonde to look at them questionably.

"What the hell?" she muttered, loud enough for a few to hear, not including Kakashi. She walked to the front of the room.

"Can you please introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked, also admiring her curvy figure.

"Yo! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Pleasure to meet ya!" she said with a grin.

"HA! Fishcake? Isn't that a guys name too?" a silver haired boy asked. Naruto smirked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, and what of it Old Man?" she asked. Suigetsu's grin dissapeared as it was Shikamaru's, Kiba's, Chouji's, Shino's, and Juugo's turn to grin, and the silver haired boys friends to smirk.

"Nothing..."

"Alright Geezer," she said with a smirk. Everyone erupted into laughter, as a few chuckled.

_'This girl has guts,' _thought the silver haired guy's friends. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"So! Where do I sit?" she asked.

"Oh, you can sit by Miss Hyuuga. Hinata please raise your hand." Hinata raised her hand. Naruto looked to see a girl with purplish/black hair and lavender eyes raise her hand. _'She seems nice.'_ Naruto thought as she walked over to and sat down at the empty desk right beside Hinata.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said grinning. Hinata replied with a smile.

"N-nice to meet you too, Naruto-san."

"Please, just call me Naruto. I feeld like a grandma when you call me that." Hinata giggled.

"Sure thing."

So Kakashi began with his teachings about Literature, and man...was it boring. Naruto was knocked out sleeping on her first day of school. That got her many questioning looks from classmates. A few guys were gawking at her, but there was one guy who looking at her questioningly. One with onyx eyes. When she saw him, he wasn't all over him. Infact, she was barely looking at him! She was different. She was no fangirl. Which by the way releived the onyx eyed man, but also mad him mad. A girl that seemed to capture his attention didn't show any signs of fan-girl-ness. Three other pairs of eyes thought the same, one with lavender eyes, teal eyes, and violet eyes.

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Naruto woke up from the sudden loud ring, mumbling something about 'the perfect ramen dream.' She gathered her things and was about to walk out of the room, until she realized she had no idea where the hell she was going, so she turned to Hinata.

"Eheh...Hinata-chaaaaan! Can you please show me to room C23?" she asked sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sure thing, N-Naruto-chan," Hinata said. Naruto grinned at the new suffix. Hinata lead her to the room and sat down in her seat. Naruto waited for the teacher to arrive so that she could sit in her new assigned seat. Everyone in the room was silent, observing her features. A few girls- scratch that, all the girls were glaring at her due to the lack of attention, but that didn't stop the fangirls to cling and annoy the hell out of the love of their lives. Naruto saw some girls clinging onto guys, which caused her to snort. The 'Almighty Ones' a.k.a. the popular boys noticed this and grew even more confused. The stares made Naruto uncomfortable, but she tried to ignore them.

"Tch, what the hell are you looking at!" Naruto said to the class. A few heads turned away, while a few others smirked. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Asuma drinking some coffee.

"I'm sorry class, but I had to get some coffee or I would've been out cold." He then turned his head to Naruto.

"Aah! Miss Uzumaki! Welcome to Konoha High! Anyways, you will be sitting by Kayoshi Tenten, who will nicely raise her hand." Tenten took the hint and raised her hand. Naruto smiled and walked to sit down at the seat next to her.

"Okay! So for Algebra today we will be..." and he went on and on, while 2 girls were having a pleasant conversation.

"So Tenten, what class do you have next?" she whispered.

"I have Geography...why?" Tenten whispered back.

"Good, cuz thats my next class," was all it took to make Tenten grin.

* * *

RRIIIINNNGGG!

"Alright class, have a good day," Asuma said as he took another sip of coffee. The students in the room exited the room. Hinata walked up to Naruto and Tenten.

"So you've met Tenten, Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked holding her books up to her chest. The three were now walking through the hall on the way to Geography Class.

"Hai, and you two are awesome!" the two blushed at that, while a snort was heard from behind. The three of them turned around to see a pink haired girl, a redhead, and a pale blonde. Everyone had a feeling that there was going to be a cat fight, so they all stopped in their tracks and watched. Even the popular boys stopped and leaned against the lockers, wanting to see what the girl would do.

"Is there a problem, pinky?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Yeah, your face!" Sakura answered, earning mocking laughs from Ino and Karin.

"The same face that got every guy drooling? Pinky, the only problem I see here is _your_ face," Naruto asked boredly. A few students gasped, while the others eyes widened, and a few smirked. The 3 girls growled.

"Excuse me!" Sakura asked gritting her teeth.

"You heard me bubblegum, now if you excuse me, I have a class to get to. Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan! Lead me to Geography please, I'm done talking here," Naruto said as she turned around. Hinata and Tenten nodded and walked with her, entering the classroom. The students in the hall were still shocked. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

They shrugged it off, and those who took Geography for 3rd period entered the room, only to see Naruto on the ground laughing her ass off.

"AHAHAHAHA! SHE HAD PINK HAIR! NOT RED, NOT BLONDE, B-...BUT PINK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tenten and Hinata just smiled at her antics.

"Aahh, good times," Naruto said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes and sat in the seat between Hinata and Tenten.

"I mean, who would dye their head pink?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously Sakura." Tenten answered.

"She just like that geezer boy, Suig-something...tch, weirdo." Unfortunetally for her, Suigetsu and his gang heard that.

"HEY! ITS NATURAL FISHCAKE!" Suigetsu shouted at her, causing Naruto to turn to him.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly." Suigetsu only growled louder at her, which caused her to stick her tongue out at him.

"So Old Man, whats your name exactly?" Naruto asked. Suigetsu smirked. She was going to bow down to him, once she heard his name.

"My name is-" The door slammed open to reveal Kurenai holding a stack of papers.

"Pop Quiz everybody!" everyone groaned, while Naruto raised her hand.

"Yes, Uzumaki?"

"Where do I sit?" she asked. Kurenai smiled.

"Right there is fine." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Uhh, do I also have to take this test?" Naruto asked, hoping that the answer was wrong.

"Of course!" This caused Naruto to bang her head against the desk, repeating the phrases "Damn, damn, damn damn,damn!"

Kurenai passed out the papers to all the students. Once Naruto got hers she just wrote down her name and guessed on all the answers. Its not like she cared about her grades. She just circled random answers.

She was the first one finished, and the first one to hand in the test. Kurenai smiled at her and went on to grade the a while the whole class was finished with their test and handed it in for it to be graded.

* * *

RIIIIING!

Naruto was grinning like mad as she walked up to Hinata and Tenten. "Off to lunch!" she yelled a she dragged both of her friends to the lunch room. Once they got there they were scanning the whole room for a place to sit. Naruto saw a table with a shaggy haired boy, an orange haired boy, a brunette with his hair into a ponytail, a big boned guy, and a guy wearing sunglasses. Naruto thought that was a perfect table to sit at, to make new friends so she dragged Tenten and Hinata to the table.

"Yo! Can we sit here?" Naruto asked them.

"Sure thing, Naruto." Kiba grinned. The three girls sat down.

"H-Hi Kiba-kun, Juugo-kun, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun..." Hinata said.

"Hey guys, thanks for letting us sit here," Tenten said cheerfully.

"Let me introduce ourselves, but its still too troublesome...my name is Nara Shikamaru," said the lazy genius.

"Hakesho Juugo."

"Akamichi Chouji."

"Aburame Shino"

"And Inuzuka Kiba! Nice to meetchya!"

"Thanks! So...do they dismiss this table to get our lunch, or can we just get the lunch?" Naruto asked.

"You have to wait," Kiba answered with a frown. Naruto snorted.

"Bullshit, there's no way in hell I'm waiting, now come on!" Naruto dragged Kiba with her to the lunch line to eat. Everyone stared at them. They were supposed to wait.

"What are you going to get?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto answered, causing Kiba to sweatdrop.

"Aren't girls supposed to hate ramen?" Naruto looked at him funny.

"Whats your point?" she asked. Kiba shook his head

"Nothing, its just that girls hate ramen becaues they're fattening." Kiba said.

"Tch! And you think I care? Have you ever heard of sports? Or excercising? I'm sure they haven't, probably just plastic surgery," this caused Kiba to laugh.

"Y'know, I really like you," he grinned.

"Thanks, Ass-breath," she said. Kiba frowned.

"What the hell?"

"What? Is something wrong ass-breath?" Naruto said, mocking him. Kiba growled, but sighed.

"I guess I'll have to get used to that one, cuz your my friend now," Kiba grinned.

"Arigato Kiba-kun!" she said as she hugged, making him blush. Everyone stared at them and began whispering. Things like 'does she like him,' or 'are they going out?' and so on.

Once they got to the front of the line to choose their food, they went and sat down and continued eating, while everyone stared at Naruto's tray in amazement.

She had _atleast_** 9 **bowls of ramen. NINE.

"N-Naruto...how can you eat so much?" Tenten asked, amazed.

"Well, I got quite the monster stomach...so you know...eheh," Naruto said as she continued eating. Tenten was going to say something, but the doors opened to reveal 4 guys.

One with silver hair, and violet eyes, another with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail with lavender eyes, the third with red hair, teal eyes, and a tattoo that said love on the top left of his forhead, and the one infront of them, was a boy with raven hair, and onyx eyes. Everyone was silent as they were walking into the cafeteria. Naruto turned to Kiba and asked, "Who the hell are they?" Kiba was going to answer but Tenten beat him to it.

"There the most popular guys in this school. The silver haired guy is Hozuki Suigetsu, of the Hozuki Company. The long brown haired boy is of the Hyuuga company, also Hinata's cousin, that goes by the name Hyuuga Neji . The redhead, is Sabaku Gaara, of the Sabaku company, and their leader, the most hottest and popular guy in the whole school, dubbed by the fangirls of course, Uchiha Sasuke, of the Uchiha company." Naruto looked at her boredly.

"So what?" was all that came out of her mouth. Tenten was about to yell at her because of her stupidity, if she hadn't noticed the 4 boys approaching them. Naruto looked to see what Tenten was staring at, and made contact with the 4 'popular' guys.

"Move, we're sitting here." Sasuke said.

"O-okay." Kiba said as him and the rest of his friends got up to leave, including Tenten and Hinata, but Naruto just stayed still.

"N-naruto! Get up, they're sitting here!" Hinata said.

"So what? We were doing the exact same thing!" she said.

"Dobe, move. This is our table now." Naruto snorted.

"I don't see your name on it, Chicken-ass..." Everyone gasped. She just insulted him, _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"Chicken-ass?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, your hair looks like a chickens ass dumbass." The Uchiha's fangirls stood up to yell at Naruto.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

"SASUKE-KUN IS WAAAAY BETTER THAN YOU SKANK!" Ino yelled as well.

"NO ONE INSULTS SASUKE-KUN!" Karin yelled too. All the other fangirls were basically yelling the same thing.

"Sheesh, talk about obsessed." Naruto muttered, but Sasuke heard, causing him to smirk.

"And why aren't you obsessed?" He questioned, causing Naruto to snort.

"Who the hell would like a stuck up ass-hole like you, Teme?" Naruto asked. Suigetsu began laughing while the 2 others smirked.

"I wouldn't be laughing Old Man," she said. "You're just as bad." Suigetsu immediately stopped laughing to glare at the girl.

"What was that!" Naruto ignored him and turned back to Sasuke.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyways? The Fantastic Four?" Naruto asked rather annoyed.

"Actually, yes." Naruto turned to Neji.

"How so?"

"Well, we are the most wealthy families in the world," Gaara answered.

"Tch, then why the hell attend this school?" Naruto asked.

"Because those other schools are owned by us. We wanted to try something else." Suigetsu answered.

"Tch, bullshit." she said.

"Now blondie, move, this is our seat," Suigetsu stated.

"No."

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"I. Said. No. What are you slow?" she asked, "Want me to say it slower?" She was beginning to get on the four's nerves.

"Plus, I'm comfy. I don't want to move. And I want to finish my precious ramen-ttebayo," she stated.

"Ramen?" they all asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"But you'd only get fatter than you already are," Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"Do you think I care?" this answer amazed everyone.

"Tch, anyways, go find a new table, or join us," Naruto said. The four glared at her and sat down.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

"Good Chicken," Naruto patted Sasuke's head, which earned her a growl, "C'mon guys! Come back!" Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and the rest came to sit down.

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto, this is suicide!" Kiba said.

"How so?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're gunna get you back!" The Fantastic Four smirked.

"Tch, thats the biggest bull shit that I have ever heard in my life. Old Man, Chicken-ass, Cherry-top, and Man-Lady can do nothing to me," she answered with a smirk as she turned to the boys.

"Isn't that right?"

No answer.

"Ha, sissy's. Can't even answer back."

The four growled. How was this new girl such an affect to them?

* * *

Once lunch was over, Naruto glared at the Fantastic Four one more time before leaving to Science.

"Science here I come!"

Naruto's favorite subject was science, so she was hoping that the teacher wasn't a total phyco-path. Math was her second favorite, although it kind of annoyed her. Since science was her favorite subect, she already knew where the room was. She was prepared to have fun. When she got into the room, she walked up to her teacher.

"Hi!" The teacher turned to her and gaver her a sadistic grin.

"Yo! Your new here aren't you? Uzumaki correct?" the purple haired woman asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well, Naruto you can sit by Gaara, after all it is the only available seat," she said. That name made Naruto frown, because she hated snobby rich kids, and Gaara was one of them.

"Okay..." Naruto walked to the seat next to the smirking redhead.

"S'up cherry-top?" she asked him smirking as she sat down next to him, causing him to frown.

RRIIIIINNNGGG!

Class had begun.

"Okay, brats! Today we will be having a project!" Anko said. The class groaned.

"And this time you get a partner." A few girls squealed. "Partners that I choose, of course." The girls groaned.

"The two of you will solve the problem on all of this weeks homework, so I suggest you guys meet each other up after school, or talk about it over the phone."

Anko then walked to her desk and picked up her clipboard. "And then, next week, you will compare your answers to another group."

"Group one will be, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata and Kiba blushed. Naruto saw this and had an evil grin spread on her face.

"Group two will be, Hyuuga Neji," this caught alot of girls attention, "and Kayoshi Tenten." Tenten blushed while Neji showed no emotion.

"Group four will be Hozuki Suigetsu and Yakamashi Karin." Karin purred while Suigetsu repeatedly banged his head against his desk.

"Group five will be Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino," Ino stood up, outraged.

"WHAT! ANKO-SENSEI! YOU COULDN'T HAVE ACTUALLY PAIR ME UP WITH...WITH..._HIM!_" Ino yelled pointing at Chouji. Chouji saddened at what she said, while Shikamaru patted his back, and Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit." Anko commanded. Ino sat down in fear. Anko smiled and continued down her list.

"Group six, Sabaku Temari and Nara Shikamaru," the two stayed emotionless.

"Group seven is Sabaku Kankuro and Hakesho Juugo," Juugo smiled because he and Kankuro were friends. Kankuro did the same.

"Group eight, Aburame Shino and Murasaki Keshiro**(My OC)**," the black haired girl smiled, releived that she wasn't paired up with a bitchy girl, while Shino just stayed emotionless.

"Group nine will be Haruno Sakura, and Rock Lee," hearts grew in Lee's eyes while Sakura did the same as Ino.

"SENSEI!-"

"SIT!"

Sakura did what she was told.

"Group nine is Uchiha Sasuke," this caught EVERY girls attention, including Naruto's.

_'Who's the unlucky girl?"_ she thought.

, "And Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence. 3...2...1...

"WHAT!" Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Karin, and the rest of the girls yelled at the same time.

"WHY ME! ANKO-SENSEI! PLEASE! GIVE ME A DIFFERENT PARTNER! ANYONE BUT _HIM!_" Naruto begged. This made Sasuke smirk.

"Well, that's a first," Anko muttered.

"Sorry kid, suck it up."

Naruto groanes as she sat back down in her seat.

"Anko-sensei! There must be some mistake, _I'm_ supposed to be Sasuke-kun's partner!" Anko sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Haruno, Sasuke is Naruto's partner, all of you deal with it." everyone quited down.

"Group ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen...forteen...and fifteen...," Anko went on with the groups. She then passed out the papers to everyone.

"Okay! Everyone go to your partners and discuss where you'll meet up, or whatever...you have 5 minutes left of class," Anko said as she sat down at her desk and went on her laptop. Everyone got up and walked to their partners. Naruto groaned as she dragged herself to Sasuke's desk, and sat down next to him.

"Hmph!" Naruto grunter as she crossed her arms and looked away. Sasuke sighed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, lets make things clear teme. We are not friends because we are partners, and I will not treat you differently. Your still a teme." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Whatever, dobe. So my place or yours?" he asked with a smirk.

_'He looks sexy when he smir-NO NO NO! I AM NOT ATTRACTEDTO HIM! Okay maybe a li- NO!' _

"Your place. Mines too messy."

"Messy?"

"Yeah bastard, unlike you I have no maids. That and I don't like to clean." she answered.

"Tch, whatever dobe."

"And will you stop calling me that!" she added.

"Only when you stop calling me names..."

"Well, theres no way in hell thats gunna happen!"

"Okay then, dobe."

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"

RRRRIIIINNGGG!

"Here," Naruto smacked a peice of paper with her number on it on the desk. Sasuke took out a peice of paper from his pants pocket and wrote his.

"Hn," he said as he picked up the girls paper and gave his to her.

Once Naruto picked it up, she walked out of the classroom, leaving behind a smirking Uchiha.

* * *

Now it was time for gym. Naruto had to wear the gym uniform, but instead of the short shorts the girls wear, she wore the guy's shorts, which ended past her kneecaps.

The class had to jog around the track 5 times, directions from Gai.

"IS HE FUCKING KIDDING ME?" she yelled as she shook Kiba from his collar.

"N-no...!" Kiba said while being shaken. Naruto groaned as she let go of Kiba,

"Well...It's not like I'm not used to it..." she muttered.

"WHAT!" her friends asked. Naruto sighed.

"What do y-you mean?" Chouji asked.

"I've been running from mob's since I was little..." This time Tenten spoke up.

"Why?" she asked. Naruto looked away from them.

"Don't want to talk about it..." Her friends were going to say something, but Gai interrupted them.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOU SHALL BEGIN WHEN I COUNT TO 3!"

The students lined up.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" The students began jogging.

The whole time Naruto stayed away from her friends, so then they woudn't ask her any more questions.

After 2 periods, Algebra B and Social Studies, the periods Naruto had left, school had ended.

Now Naruto can go home and finish play God Of War 3! WAIT!

The teme...

SHIT!

She still had to go to the Teme's house today and do their homework.

Naruto groaned as she dragged herself to the student parking lot.

That asshole better have a Limo ready.

Pfft, he probably owned his own car.

Naruto was knocked out of her trance when a husky voice said,

"About time, dobe."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! This was actually my very fist High School Fic. but i never finished it. So i went back to it and continued. I hope you like ^^**

**REVIEW! There will be more coming soon if you review :P**


End file.
